narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unknown Hyuga clan member
allowed to exist? If we leave this article then shouldn't we make one for the Hyūga that was with Sakura (he did just as much as this one) as well as the one that spoke to Team Samui when they entered Konohagakure?--Cerez365 (talk) 01:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) If a character is unnamed and didn't do anything important, a page shouldn't be made about them.--Deva 27 (talk) 01:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :aye sar--Cerez365 (talk) 02:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I say delete.ZPRN (talk) 02:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Let's just wait for more people to leave their opinions and then we'll get a majority vote to keep/delete the page. I personally don't mind the page. Fmakck - Talk - :that's not the problem it's the fact that he really did nothing and there have been other "unknown" members of the clan that have done just as much as he has...--Cerez365 (talk) 03:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the page is unnecessary. If this was some random Hyūga member who appeared in the background, but constantly, then I think the character would warrant an article. Omnibender - Talk - 03:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe that each character that has a role besides standing in the background, should have their information on the wiki, in some cases such as this where there are few details about them I believe the information should be displayed differently. SimAnt 03:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree with the guys who said that we should delete this page. THis guy's role was too minor. Why didn't we add the other two guys who fought against those lock and key ninja?--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf This page is just getting ridiculous, it is now listing all unnamed Hyuga members that have appeared through out Part II. Let's just delete the page, please. Fmakck - Talk - Again, I agree. And as it would seem that more people are in favor of deleting the page, let's just do it.ZPRN (talk) 04:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) If we have pages for people like the unknown kumo-nin then we should have pages for other unnamed ninja, if the had at least some role, no matter how small it was. :This one insignificant page has sparked a very entertaining debate. I never thought this would happen. I tell you, this guy is Ko Hyuga. Delete the page. Period. Please do not compare the two, because they are completely different. They weren't just pointless, one-liners, they were the "villains" of an entire episode. And this is clearly not just a small role. Fmakck - Talk - If there are characters that are missing names but you somehow know their affiliation, they should only be briefly mentioned as "unknown *insert affiliation* member" into the mission/episode page or the article of a notable character who is seen with them during said event. An unnamed character, who isn't essential to the main story of the episode/chapter/mission/manga, shouldn't have an article made for them. That is my two cents.... --Alastar 89 (talk) 06:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) well, since this guy is so similar to the one next to Sakura in the Invasion of Pain, why don't we consider them the same? the anime folk are recycling old minor characters for these new episodes (ex: Nekobaa), so these two Hyuga clan members may be the same. Of course, we'll never know it for sure since these are anime only episodes...but I think, just to avoid anymore conflicts, this page should continue to exist with details about both appearances and a note saying that they can be the same person or not, similar to what has been done to the Cat-Masked ANBU Member. (talk) 14:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sounds good to me. And, as the one guy said, there are articles for the unknown shinobi that Kabuto resurrected and what not. May as well keep this guy around too.ZPRN (talk) 17:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and why was his picture deleted?ZPRN (talk) 17:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't. It was simply removed from the infobox because it lacks a license and a fair use rationale. Omnibender - Talk - 17:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) As long as his page is staying, he should have a picture, so I uploaded one. Fmakck - Talk - Finalization Can we end the discussion that seems to be going nowhere and have some sort of finalization? I was thinking about about it and I propose instead of an article on the member s that we just mention all the unnamed members that have had small but significant roles in a section in the main Hyūga clan article.--Cerez365 (talk) 20:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. That's a good idea. Now people just have to (sigh) AGREE.....--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf Okay, sounds good to me lol. Man, I'm agreeable.ZPRN (talk) 02:31, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Either that or a disambiguation page of sorts. One line explaining what why each character is mentioned should befit their importance. Omnibender - Talk - 02:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Something along those lines is exactly what I was thinking.--Cerez365 (talk) 03:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Since all unnamed Hyuga members have been listed in the Hyuga clan page, can we all please agree to remove this page? Fmakck - Talk - I agree with you but you are essentially saying the same thing I said further up the page. Well whatever. Though the situation still stands that having an entirely separate article for a character that is unknown AND non-essential to the story is just a waste and causes clutter. Like I said earlier, the inclusion of mentioning a unknown character{s} with a known affiliation, either in a notable character's article or episode/chapter article is the best option. This would include clan articles also. I like the idea of having a sub-topic in the clan article listing all unknown characters and their appearance in the series/manga; a picture of each person might be helpful in the future if a character is later named. --Alastar 89 (talk) 09:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC)